Rock and Roll: Will you be with me? Reloaded
by Rockomaniac
Summary: The future of Lan, Mayl , Mega and Roll hang in the balance. What is to come? What is their destiny? Read to see.
1. Chapter 1

Hello again, to all readers. This is Rockomaniac. Some of you probably remember this story being posted here before. It was then deleted halfway through. I apologize for it. Yet, I am back today, trying my hardest to revive this dream of mine. I hope you would support me all the way, and now at this stage, I would thank you.

So let us start anew, let the memories of the past and those that should be remembered no more fade away into the distance. Let this be a new act in our lives, and let us start with this.

* * *

Rock and Roll- Will you be with me _Reloaded _

Scene 1- It all starts here

It was Valentine day. Lan had gathered some courage to ask Mayl out on a date, and surprisingly, she agreed. So, both of them walked down the busy street, holding hands. Lan was dressed in a Black Tuxedo while Mayl was attired in a sapphire-coloured beautiful nightgown.

Lan's stomach was fluttering with hundreds of butterflies as he continuously looked towards Mayl, nervously watching for any reaction from her. They masqueraded down the street towards their destination—an Italian restaurant.

-

As the nervous couple made their way past the many people in their way, Megaman and Roll were enjoying a sweet time in Lan's PET. They were watching a romance cyber-movie. The touching scenes went through their heart, and slowly, without realizing, they were inching towards each other.-

Finally, Lan and Mayl reached the restaurant. It was decorated with mistletoes and many other plants and a sweet aroma of mushroom soup wafted out of the restaurant, filling their noses with much delight.

They entered and a waiter came up and asked, "Are you Mr. Hikari?"

Lan nodded, and the waiter ushered them to their seats.

Lan asked, "What would like to order, my very dear Mayl?"

Mayl replied giggling, noticing Lan's feeble attempt to make a joke "It's your choice."

Lan smiled and told the waiter what he wanted: Two mushroom soup and one double portion Lasagna. The waiter then asked, "Would you like the lover's lasagna instead? You two sure look like a couple!"

Both of them blushed and Lan said, "Sure!"

-

Megaman and Roll bumped into each other. As Roll blushed, knowing very well that she was in Megaman's arms. Mega smiled. He was hoping that would happen. Roll relaxed. She snuggled into him, lying on his lap. The movie reached its climax, where the penniless protagonist fought against the will of others to court the duke's daughter. They lost themselves in their own world, as they watched the story unfold before their very eyes.

-

Soon after, the food was served. Both of them started to eat, slowly tasting the food offered, allowing it warmth to fill their heart. It was delicious. The creamy Lasagna filled them and the tender spaghetti seemed to melt in their mouths.

As both of them finished their main course, they awaited the arrival of their dessert. It was then a song struck up. The piano started playing a lady dressed in white started singing.

_Tonight, I celebrate my love for you._

_It seems the natural thing to do._

The two of them stopped moving. As Lan looked at Mayl and she beheld him in her eyes, there was a sudden sense of indescribable warmth. The feeling of peace and quiet overcame the both of them. It was as if the world has ceased to move.

_Tonight, no one gonna find us._

_We will leave the world behind us._

_When I make love to you._

Time seem to stop for the both of them. Slowly but surely, an unknown force seemed to propel them nearer to each other. The distance between them closed inch after inch, and they closed their eyes. Lan's heart jumped. His pulse increased, as he knew the result of his actions.

_Tonight, I celebrate my love for you._

_  
Ooh, Ooh, and that midnight sun is gonna come shining through._

_  
_Lan stretched his hand out, his eyes still closed. He touched Mayl's hand and he recoiled. He tried again. This time, Mayl grabbed him and smiled. She squeezed his hand, thrilled at its warmth. There was only an inch between them.

_Tonight there'll be no distance between us._

_  
What I want most to do is to get close to you._

_  
Tonight_

Their lips touched. At last, after years of hesitation. After so many sleepless nights, thinking of each other as they rolled upon their own beds, only able to see each other's shadow through the window. The thrill of their first kiss coursed through them, and even Megaman and Roll stepped out of their own world to watch. It was a wonderful moment, filled with serenity and love, on this very special valentine's night. Their lips parted. They looked at each other from a new angle, one of a lover.

It was at that moment that something would happen, something that will change the lives of many. Destiny shall not be decided, for the verdict is yet to come. A new game shall begin. A game of life and death…

* * *

So my friends and readers, find out in the next chapter- What is your destiny?

Yours truly,

Rockomaniac

A/N: Phew! Finished this chapter finally. Well, I have sort of increased the standard of writing and the amount of words that I usually write per chapter ( it will keep increasing till I can hit something like 2k words a chapter), so don't fret about it too much. However, I cannot be very sure how long will I take to write the following chapters. So, the new chapters will sort of be updated whenever I can. Thanks! Please comment on the chapter too!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Phew! Finally back from hell. Sorry for the long wait people. I must apologize. As a secondary school student, life is really hard now. Homework, revision, homework and revision. Of course, all this are towards fulfilling my goal for this year. However, now that I have managed to find a time slot, I am able to write constantly! 

So, hope you enjoy this enjoyable chapter…

To note: This chapter takes place on the same day as the first chapter.

* * *

Rock and Roll- Will you be with me _Reloaded _

Scene 2- What is Your Destiny

_The dark angel sings,_

_Death approaches._

The church bells rang, signalling the arrival of eleventh hour. The operation had begun. A man stepped out of the shadows. He was completely clothed in ebony and wielded an automatic pistol. He moved through the corridor of the building that held the most powerful man in the world.

_A gun being lifted, _

_Souls extinguished._

As the man turned round the corner, two guards appeared. They were shot down without hesitation. The man walked past them without looking. They were simply unlucky. He strode with confidence round the last turn, checking his pistol one last time.

A large door blocked his way. The man smiled maliciously. He had been rehearsing for this moment. He pushed open the door slowly. Sliding in through the miniature gap, he lifted his weapon and pointed it to the right. Three short bursts ensued from the pistol. The man then rolled down the aisle, and fired another three rounds to the left.

Six thuds echoed through the air. Perfection achieved. The final defense had been removed.

_Soon the iron curtains would close,_

_And the world launched into chaos._

The president of Electopia had just finished his work. Leaving the signed documents on the wooden desk, he stood up, and heard the cocking of a pistol. The president froze in the spot.

"Move away from the table, Mr. President."

A voiced filled with hatred echoed through the room. It was the man clothed in black. Afraid for his life, the president did so.

"Who are you?" asked the president.

"I am your executioner ", replied the assassin calmly.

The assassin trained the gun on the president and pulled the trigger. The bullet exited the gun, and sped towards the president. There was no escape. The bullet entered his forehead and exited behind him. Shock showed on his face as he fell to his knees, and collapsed to the ground.

The president was no more.

The assassin's job was not yet done. He still had to escape. The assassin opened the window. Closing the curtain behind him, he leapt down. The assassin made it. Tucking the pistol under his shirt, he melted away into the darkness where none would find him again.

The sound of alarms filled the dark night. The act had been discovered. Someone had found the dead guards. But it did not matter.

The spotlight focused on the window of the president's office. The iron curtain glinted in the light.

--

The bells on the church rang out once more, depicting the arrival of midnight. Valentine's Day was over.

--

Lan Hikari woke with a start. Something was wrong. Terribly wrong. He hopped off the bed silently, and lifted his PET from its holder. He crept down the spiral staircase of his house. In the total darkness, Lan cautiously calculated his steps. Soon, he reached the bottom.

Tremendous shock filled him. The main door of the house was slightly ajar. Nobody was that careless. Someone had come in. He made his way to the door. He did not notice the silent figure behind him.

Something leapt onto Lan, cupping his mouth to keep him silent. Lan, in a state of panic, retaliated with an elbow to the assaulter.

The figure whispered, "Chaud here. Keep your mouth shut and follow now!"

Lan was right. Chaud was never that brusque unless it was an emergency. Following Chaud, Lan exited the house through the small gap in the door. Both of them crawled to a bush nearby.

Aghast was Lan when he saw the scene in front of his eyes. It was Mayl, being hauled to a truck by seven men, dressed in black. Lan's first impulse was to charge up and rescue her, but he was held back by an calm Chaud.

Muttering behind the bushes, they formed a contingency plan. Chaud would follow the vehicle. Lan would enter the Sakurai household. As Chaud went off on his own, Lan ran full speed and burst past the door, only to see the furniture overturned and damaged. Both parents of Mayl lay on the ground, weeping for the loss of their precious daughter.

Lan went to comfort them. Words of encouragement and hope flowed through his lips, but they sounded hollow, even to himself. He knew that these people were professional and would be difficult to catch.

Mayl's father said with sorrow, "Lan, you must find my daughter and bring her back safe from danger…"

They fell back into the storm of tears. Lan was angry. Who were these people to storm into the lives of other and snatch away what did not belong to them. Lan was furious. He would catch them and nothing would stand in his way.

With the blessing of Mayl's parent, he exited into the night, making for the headquarters of the Network Regulation Association. He would get his information there.

Two eyes stared out from the darkness, watching Lan's every move. Inside the shadow, the man smiled. The plan had been executed, the next phase would begin soon.

--

Leviant stood up from his throne. With slow, deliberate steps, he walked down the five marble steps before him. He seemed to be in deep thought. As he shuffled down the aisle, he took a golden key from his right pocket.

Leviant reached the oaken door. Slotting the key into the door's lock, he flipped it twice before pushing the door. It creaked open. Stepping in, Leviant muttered a word of prayer before sitting down on a chair. The room was gloomy and bare, with the chair being the only furniture. It made no difference.

He turned the knob on the right side of the chair. Nothing occurred. Five seconds… ten seconds… fifteen seconds… Leviant waited. Then, it happened. A click resounded through the air, and the chair sank into the ground. What went on for minutes seem to take ages. Finally the chair stopped. Leviant moved on.

Leviant was in the dungeons. He was visiting a cell. Now, he strode down the corridor with ease, not encumbered by the rules of the holy house. He stopped and peered into the small cell. Someone was inside, crying. Leviant smiled.

* * *

"Why have you done this?"

"I have no choice."

"Everyone has one."

"No, I do not."

A/N: End of chapter. The next will be soon. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, I am finally back. Term 3 exams aren't exactly the easiest thing to do on the planet. Anyway, here is the third scene of this story. Might contain grammatical errors, but forgive me.

There is a lot of foreshadowing in this chapter. Hope you take note of it.

Thank you.

Rock and Roll- Will you be with me _Reloaded _

Scene 3- The rising darkness

_**The Dark is patient. It plants seeds of despair, fear, foolishness and doubt into the hearts of its enemies. **_

_**The dark can persevere, because the slightest drop of rain will cause those seeds to sprout. **_

_**The rain will come and the seeds will sprout, for the dark is the soil that they grow on and despondency the food they feed on.**_

_**The dark is perpetual. The dark is infinite. It will destroy the last vestiges of hope. The hope that lives in our heart that one day we might be saved. Through temptation, through anguish.**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

It was such for Lan Hikari. Darkness had been planted into his heart. Fear and despair clouded him, and had clawed their way into his heart. His love, Mayl, had been taken away and perhaps he would not see her anymore.

Yet, deep down in his heart, Lan knew he had to try. He had to fight. Even if the opponent was the world itself, he would tear it down to bring his Mayl back. As he walked down the empty street, he and Megaman contemplated their next move…

--

--

Lan cycled up the mountain of hope. It was once an active volcano, but now it was the headquarters for the Official Net Battlers Association. Few knew of its existence, but Lan Hikari, being a member of high status, knew of its location.

Making sure nobody was following him, he made his way around the final bend of the mountain and entered the ONBA's headquarters. For that much secrecy, it was surprisingly busy. Hundreds of people were there carrying out tasks for the association.

Some stared at him, surprised that a boy so young could be a member of the prestigious association. A security guard even asked him for authorization. He flashed his card. All doubts were cleared.

Lan bypassed more levels of security, reaching the core of the association. The mastermind of the ONBA._ Computer No.1 ._ Some might find it strange for humans to rely too much on computers. But this was different. _No.1_ had the ability to analyze the tiniest bit of information. To find patterns even on the microscopic level. Nothing could escape its grasp. No hidden information could be withheld from it.

Lan sought it for a reason. A reason of simplicity. A reason that has been used for centuries by rulers, by military commanders, by strategists of unimaginable intellect. To find the enemy's base.

Lan shouted, "Megaman! Jack in! Execute!" Megaman entered into the cyber area of the master computer. Megaman then sought out the master computer's data tracking program and initiated it. Lan wanted to use the program to find information about the enemy.

Suddenly, Megaman shouted, "Lan! There is a very strong virus inside this program! I need help to remove it!" Lan lifted his PET up in shock. How could a virus be in the master computer! It was suppose to be impregnable! Lan feared for the safety of his navi and without hesitation, inserted a cyber sword into Megaman's PET.

Megaman muttered a word of thanks before lifting the sword and rushing towards his enemy. Megaman stabbed down at the virus but it teleported out of harm's way. It sent a bolt of crimson flame towards Megaman. Megaman leapt over the blast and landed on the ground, but not without getting his shoes partially burnt.

He continued to charge towards the virus, carefully avoiding its attacks and sending returning waves of pure energy which only rebounded harmlessly on the shell of the beetle-like virus. Finally, he was in front of the virus.

Megaman lifted his sword and with a shout of "Final Attack!" the blade lengthened and he cleaved it down onto the surprised virus. The virus dissipated into many fragments of data, 

sparkling as it started to float up like most viruses do when they are destroyed. Lan heaved a huge sigh of relief while Megaman cheered at his victory.

However, to their horror, the data fragments started to flow towards a point in mid-air, reforming into a black hole. As the ebony hole started to expand, something materialized in front of Megaman. Something that none would expect. Something that most would fear. Even Lan Hikari. Even Megaman the blue bomber. It was one of the world's most powerful dark navi. Pharoahman was its name.

Lan eyes widened in shock as he saw Pharoahman appear, and Megaman took a few steps back, staying what was hopefully out of range of Pharoahman's physical attack. Pharoahman did not say anything nor did he make a move. He simply stood there, waiting patiently while the black hole turned into a wave of darkness that Pharoahman absorbed.

Lan was desperate and he inserted a dozen chips into the PET. Cannons, Swords, Defense Barriers and even his favourite chip- Mom Quake, in which Megaman summoned hundreds of 'Powie' viruses, which slammed into Pharoahman, each with the strength of an earthquake that would hit 9 on the Richter scale. Pharoahman did not move, he took the full brunt of each and every attack.

Pharoahman smiled sadistically and said, "You cannot hope to inflict any damage to me with your pathetic attacks. My strength has grown since the last time we met, Hikari." Both Lan and Megaman were shocked to see that their supposedly powerful attacks did not even scratch the enemy navi.

The dark navi lifted up his arm and roared, "Cemetery avalanche!" Gravestones appeared from the thin air, filling the cyberspace around them! The gravestones struck at Megaman with unbelievable precision, each hit dealing enormous amounts of damage unto Megaman. After what seemed ages of battering, Megaman collapsed. He could take no more.

Pharoahman was just too strong. Just too powerful. It lifted its arm and uttered, "Imperial Punishment!" A huge sword appeared in Pharoahman's arm. Pharoahman launched himself at the blue bomber. Death was imminent.

--

--

Mayl lay caged in her cell. The drug fed to her inside her food made her unable to move. Her mind was fuzzy, and she could not see clearly her surroundings.

"Am I dead? " She asked herself.

A wave of nausea overcame her as attempted to fight the drug once more. Her boots scraped against the ground as she continuously attempted to stand up. Mayl wondered when someone would come to save her. Darkness soon overcame her. The dungeon was quiet once again, except for the single black rat scampering by the candlelight.

--

--

Roll was chained to an energy cage. The force field set up around her prevented her from exiting the unknown cyber space. Muttering in frustration, she kicked the jelly-like barrier. She ended up hurting her foot. She sighed in defeat. Sitting down once more on the cold, hard cyber- floor, she submitted herself to her savior. A deep, deep sleep.

-End of scene 3-

* * *

Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review.

Yours sincerely,

Rockomaniac


End file.
